Fallen
by klainehairkink
Summary: Taken from the prompt floating around Tumblr 'I've fallen for my hairdresser and now my hair's getting cut too short'


"Kurt, I know that you've been super busy lately and I respect your work ethic, I really do, but please could you maybe think about getting a haircut this week? It's now falling over your collar in the back and it's just not flattering," Rachel said to Kurt while she was over at his apartment, visiting for dinner Sunday night.

"You're not the first to tell me that this week," Kurt replied with a snap as he stirred the pot on the stove, not turning to look at Rachel.

"Who else has been on your case?"

"Everyone at work," Kurt said with a sigh, turning to face Rachel while pushing his bangs off of his face, they now flopped in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Well sweetie, you do work at Vogue," Rachel replied matter of factly, "Look, here's the card of the salon where I go, I usually see Maria, but anyone there will do a fantastic job for you. Promise me you'll give them a call tomorrow,"

"I promise," Kurt said with a nod, taking the card from Rachel and sticking it to the fridge with a magnet.

"Good morning Studio 42, you're speaking with Nicky. How can I help?"

"Hi, I'd like to book an appointment for myself sometime this week for a haircut?" Kurt replied down the phone.

"Sure, no problem. What was the name?"

"Kurt Hummel,"

"Ok Kurt, and are there any times that would suit you?"

"Do you have any late nights? I don't get off work until after six most days,"

"We have a late night tomorrow. I can book you in with Blaine at seven. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great thank you,"

"You're welcome. And have you been here before Kurt?"

"No, I was recommended by a friend yesterday,"

"That's no problem, if you could arrive fifteen minutes early, that'll give you time to fill out our new client form,"

"No problem,"

"Thanks Kurt, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow,"

"Thanks, bye," Kurt hung up and immediately opened a new text screen on his phone.

_-Rachel, you'll be pleased to know that I've booked a haircut tomorrow night. I'm seeing Blaine. Is he any good?_

_-He certainly is good ;)_

_-What does that mean?_

_-Enjoy your haircut Kurt xx_

"Hi, Kurt Hummel. I've got an appointment with Blaine at seven," Kurt said to the smiling receptionist as he stepped up to the desk of the salon.

"Yes, you're right here in our system. If you could just fill this out please Kurt. It's nothing strenuous, just if you're allergic to any products, what products you use, hair type, that kind of thing,"

"No problem," Kurt said as he took a seat in the waiting area and began to fill out the form. He was finished in no time at all and returned the form to the desk.

"Thanks, just take a seat. Blaine will be with you shortly," Kurt nodded in reply and returned to the chair he had been sitting in, taking a bit of time to look around the salon. It was quite a nice place, gorgeous hardwood floors, a soft brown on the walls, it made the inside feel warm and cosy compared to the harsher fall weather outside. Only half of the chairs were full with clients but there seemed to be stylists everywhere. It was clear that everyone had their own job to do and they all worked well in sync together.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt's head jerked up at the sound of a deeper voice calling his name. He looked up and was met by a wide smile and warm eyes, much like the colour of the flooring. Kurt felt his legs go weak for a split second before he stood up.

"That's me," he replied, trying to stop his voice from squeaking.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine, I'll be your stylist tonight. It's nice to meet you," he held out a hand for Kurt to shake, and Kurt took no time in slipping his own hand into Blaine's strong one. Good firm handshake, Kurt thought to himself, "Now if you'd like to follow me, I'll take you back to my station," Blaine said with another smile and lead the way, placing his hands on the back of his chair as he reached his station, "Take a seat," Kurt did so and sat down to face himself and Blaine in the mirror, "Now, what are we doing for you tonight Kurt?"

"Well as you can probably tell I haven't had a haircut in quite a while and it's just getting a bit too long and straggly. So just a tidy up to get rid of all the dead ends would be good," Kurt replied as Blaine began moving his fingers through Kurt's hair and looking at the ends. Kurt tried not to jump the first time Blaine's fingers gently scratched across his scalp, it certainly was a feeling that he didn't want to end.

"No problem, I can do that for you. Do you mind if I suggest something?" Kurt shook his head and gestured for Blaine to continue, he didn't trust himself to speak at this point, "Would you mind if I took the back just a touch shorter than a trim? It would just balance out the longer layers in the front so much better,"

"No that sounds fine," Kurt answered.

"Ok then," Blaine replied with a smile, "Let's get you caped up and then I'll take you over to the basin," Blaine took the dark blue cape that had been waiting for him on the counter in front of the mirror and fastened it securely around Kurt's neck before leading him over to the basin. Kurt was thankful that he didn't try to make conversation while washing his hair because there was so much noise down that end of the salon that they would have had to shout their answers to each other.

Kurt closed his eyes while Blaine washed his hair and had to use all of his will power not to make any noises of pleasure out loud whenever he hit a soft spot of Kurt's. It was particularly hard to keep quite whenever Blaine worked on the spots behind Kurt's ears. Kurt almost let out a sound of frustration when Blaine finally shut the water off, he didn't want the feeling of Blaine's hands in his hair to end. Reluctantly he stood and followed Blaine back to his station, taking his seat again and watching as Blaine gently towel dried his hair before pulling out a comb and sectioning clips.

"Usually I like to cut my male clients hair dry, but because of the length of your hair and its natural straightness, we can get away with doing it wet. If you were going any shorter though, I'd definitely dry it off fully," Blaine explained as he sectioned up the back of Kurt's head, "I'm sorry Kurt, but I'm going to go through all of my new client questions now," Blaine said with a smile in the mirror as he took the first cut. A small spray of Kurt's hair hit the back of the cape and fell to the floor, "What do you do?"

"I work for Vogue; I run the photo shoots for our editorial spreads,"

"Wow," Blaine said as he trimmed off more of Kurt's hair, "That's impressive. The shoot in last month's magazine in Central Park, in the fountain, I thought it was absolutely beautiful. Such an amazing contrast between the water in the fountain and the floaty chiffons. Simply stunning,"

"Oh, thank you," Kurt replied, slightly taken aback. The last thing he was expecting was for his stylist to be a fan, "It's not very often I meet men who have an appreciation for contrast in Vogue shoots,"

"You're very welcome, you're clearly very talented. How long have you been at Vogue?"

"I began as an intern after high school, I missed out on getting into NYADA, so I came to New York anyway with a friend and managed to land a place with Vogue dot com, and I've just been working my way up ever since,"

"Where did you come to New York from?"

"Ohio," Kurt watched as Blaine stopped mid cut to look at him.

"Where in Ohio?" Blaine asked, still maintaining eye contact.

"Lima,"

"No way," Blaine said with a laugh, "I'm from Westerville," he laughed again and continued cutting Kurt's hair.

"I know where that is, the all boys' school over there had an amazing show choir. I was always a bit disappointed that we never got to compete against them,"

"The Warblers," Blaine said, without looking up.

"Yeah, did you know of them?"

"I lead them in my last two years of high school," Blaine smiled at Kurt's face, "And I appreciate your compliment. If you're talking about show choir then that must mean that you were part of the New Directions right?"

"Yeah, that was me. Sadly I was never lead though. The New Directions had too many big egos and sadly some of us missed out,"

"Still, national champions though, that's pretty amazing,"

"Yeah, it was. So how did you end up here in New York?" Kurt asked as Blaine sectioned off the top layers of his hair in the back.

"Same as you. Auditioned for NYADA, didn't get in, was living on my friends couch, broke, and he suggested that I get in touch with his older brother who ran a barber shop down in Soho to see if he needed any help, someone just to come in a sweep or whatever. So I called him up, went down and began helping out in the shop, cleaning, greeting customers, all the usual jobs that you do at the bottom, and eventually he began showing me a few things after work and I became his apprentice. Worked my way up through the ranks, put myself through two full on years at cosmetology school and here I am," Blaine finished with a smile at Kurt in the mirror. He sure did like to smile, Kurt said to himself.

"So what made you decide to become a hairdresser, did you not enjoy barbering?"

"No, I love barbering, but I needed some variety, and I wanted to challenge myself. I've got both my hairdressing and barbering licence so I can do both, which does come in handy with our male clientele and the current fashion trends at the moment; but at the same time I enjoy women's company too, and styling long hair is always fun. The only time I get to play with it is when I'm at work, so I thought I may as well make the most of it," Blaine said with chuckle, Kurt was confused and gave him a curious look in the mirror with Blaine caught, "Oh, that probably came out wrong," Blaine said, backtracking, "I mean I don't have much to do with um, people of the female kind outside of work," Kurt smirked to himself as he watched Blaine's neck start to turn red and blotchy.

"Are you trying to tell me in a rather round about way that you're gay Blaine?"

"Yes," Blaine said with a relieved laugh.

"Ok," Kurt said returning the laugh, "That probably would have been much easier for the both of us,"

"I know, I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said as he began chipping away at the top layer of Kurt's hair, "Ok, so I'm almost done here, is there anything you'd like me to change or take shorter?" Blaine asked, as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair over and over again, checking the length of everything.

"No, I think that looks pretty good thank you,"

"As you can see I took the back just a touch shorter, and left the front longer, you probably won't be able to style it up and off of your face because of the length and weight of it, but you'll definitely be able to push it off to one side while still having the option of leaving it down and forward if you like," Blaine explained as he moved Kurt's hair around.

"No, that's perfect. Thank you so much," Kurt said as Blaine undid the cape and shook Kurt's hair off and onto the floor, skilfully avoiding Kurt's shoes.

"You're very welcome. Would you like me to rebook you for six weeks time?" Blaine asked, standing behind the desk as Kurt handed over his card to pay.

"Is it ok if I give you a call, I just don't know what my work schedule will be that far ahead,"

"That's no problem Kurt, you've got our number. It was nice to meet you,"

"Thanks Blaine, you too, have a good night,"

"Good bye Kurt,"

Kurt turned for a final wave before heading out the door and pulling out his phone to text Rachel.

_-He certainly is good ;)_

"Rachel, do you think my hair is getting too long?" Kurt asked as he sat opposite Rachel at her kitchen table two weeks later on a Saturday morning.

"Kurt, you just had it cut less than two weeks ago, I don't think it's grown that much,"

"I know, I just think it's getting too long again," Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Rachel clicked.

"Oh, I get it. I'm thinking that maybe a certain stylist may have something to do with your sudden addiction to haircuts?" Rachel teased.

"What? No," Kurt replied defensively, "I've just got a big week at work for the next couple of weeks, meeting with potential new clients, and I want to impress them," Kurt tried to explain.

"Aha, ok Kurt. You keep telling yourself that, but who am I to stop you from visiting everyone's favourite stylist. He's single too you know, and it's been so long since you and Liam broke up, you deserve a little fun,"

"I never said I want to get in his pants," Kurt hissed.

"Whoa," Rachel said, hands raised in defence, "I'm not trying to step on your toes Kurt, if you want to go and get another haircut, then be my guest,"

"Kurt, I didn't expect to see you back so soon, hasn't it only been two weeks?" Blaine said as he stepped up to Kurt in the waiting area of the salon.

"Yeah, but I'm meeting with new potential clients over the next couple of weeks and I was hoping that you'd be able to tidy me up a bit more. Not that you didn't do a great job last time," Kurt quickly added, "I was just hoping that you'd be able to take my hair shorter for me," Kurt finished as he sat down in Blaine's chair.

"That's no problem. How short did you want to go?"

"Maybe quite a bit shorter in the back and take the top down enough so I can quiff it back," Kurt suggested as Blaine ran his fingers up through the back of Kurt's hair, making him shudder just a tiny bit.

"Are you against me using my clippers?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt's reflection.

"Not at all, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to check because last time I only used my scissors, and some people are really against using clippers. But if you're fine with that then I'll use a longer attachment here on the back, taking it down maybe a number or two to your hairline to help blend so you don't end up with a blocked looking style, and then through the top I'll scissor it down to blend through here," he ran his fingers along the top of Kurt's head towards the back, "But leave you with enough length and layers to do a really good quiff if the occasion calls for it," Blaine said with a wink.

"Sounds good," Kurt said with a nod.

He sat still as Blaine fastened a cape around his neck, dark blue again, and followed Blaine back to the sinks, yet again enjoying the feeling of Blaine pushing his hands through his wet hair. Once they were finished there he followed Blaine back to his chair and sat quietly while Blaine completely dried his hair off. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled his clippers out and unrolled the cord, plugging them in to the socket beside the counter, followed by three different sized attachments which Blaine would snap on when he needed them.

"I'll just section off the top and then we'll get started," Blaine explained as he clipped Kurt's top layers up onto of his head and combed through the rest of his hair at the back and around the sides, ridding it of all tangles. Once it was smooth he placed him comb down and picked up his clippers and the largest attachment, snapping it on, "Ok, here we go," Blaine said with a grin in the mirror, placing his hand on top of Kurt's head and gently guiding it down so Kurt's chin was almost resting on his chest. Kurt's stomach jumped at the sound of the clippers coming to life in Blaine's hand, and he felt his legs go weak for a second when they finally rested on the back of his neck and made their way upwards, chewing through his hair as they went, only moving an inch at a time before Blaine had to lift them off and flick out the cut hair.

"You have really thick hair Kurt," Blaine said as he flicked more hair from his clippers, "My clippers are really working hard today," he said with a laugh as he slowly moved them upward again.

"Thanks, I grew it myself," Kurt replied, his head still bowed. He saw Blaine laugh quietly to himself and shake his head as he kept taking Kurt's hair shorter with his clippers. Within twenty minutes Blaine had used all three attachments and taken the hair around the back and sides of Kurt's hair down to a much shorter length.

"Ok, that's looking really good if I do say so myself," Blaine said as he unclipped Kurt's top layers, "Just the top to go now and then we're done," Kurt nodded as Blaine began combing Kurt's hair up and then chipping into the length that was above his fingers. Tiny hairs began to rain down and pile up on Kurt's shoulders, "So what kind of clients do you meet with if you're the photo shoot director?" Blaine asked, combing more of Kurt's hair up.

"Every man and his dog essentially," Kurt began, "As director I have to oversee everything, and because we've got a really big shoot coming up for our New Years magazine it's going to be crazy. Tomorrow I'm doing model castings all day and then we have to meet with our location managers to see what spaces they've found for us, and then I meet with every designer of the big statement pieces that we want to use to see if they agree with our aesthetic for it and how we will be styling it and it's just insane. People open the magazine and think, oh that's a nice photo, without actually realising that it's three months of work for our big editions, New Years being one of our biggest. I've been working on the shoot since August and it's now October, along with my usual work, so I'll be glad when it's all over."

"That's making me exhausted just thinking about it," Blaine said in awe, "And I thought I was busy during prom and wedding season,"

"Isn't it always wedding season in New York though?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"This is true; I'm fully booked this Saturday. Although October in Central Park is a truly beautiful time of year, perfect for a wedding," Blaine said, almost with a sigh.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, stopping himself before he could picture himself and Blaine in matching tux's, small orange boutonnieres pinned to their lapels, sharing a kiss under a huge tree who's leaves were turning orange, each wearing a matching gold band on the left ring finger. He was falling, and falling hard.

"Ok, how does that look?" Blaine asked as he held up a mirror, showing Kurt the back of his head, where his hair was freshly clipped and sitting beautifully against his head.

"Wow," Kurt said under his breath as his hand came out to touch his shorn hair, "It looks and feels amazing," Blaine laughed as Kurt ran his hand up the back of his head again.

"I left a bit of length, I mean the back is certainly shorter, there's no denying that, but it's classically short, rather than a fade, which blends in well with the length I've left on top,"

"Blaine, it's perfect, and again, it feels great. Rachel's not going to be able to take her hands off of it,"

"Well," Blaine began, his face falling just a bit, "I'm glad that your girlfriend will enjoy it," he finished with a droop of his head, he quickly snapped it back up at the sound of Kurt's laughter.

"No, Rachel's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. I'm gay,"

"Oh," Blaine perked up a bit at that, "Well then, you're boyfriend will enjoy it?" Blaine asked hesitantly, he was clearly fishing for more information now.

"Nope, no boyfriend," Kurt said.

"Well, ok then. You have a nice night Kurt,"

"Thank you Blaine, you too,"

Kurt left Blaine at his station and went to the reception to pay. It took all his strength not to turn around and look at Blaine. As lovely as it would be to have someone like Blaine to come home to every night, he just knew that he had no time for a boyfriend over the next few weeks. However, he may be needing another haircut sooner rather than later.

"Ok Kurt, this is getting ridiculous, your hair looks freaking fabulous, it's only been two and half weeks,"

"Exactly, I managed to hold out half a week longer than last time," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh god, just go in there and ask him out. You're clearly hot for each other," Kurt could tell that Rachel was getting really frustrated now; she hated watching other peoples love lives take too long to manifest.

"Rach, it's only been a month, besides just because you said he was single, how do I know that he isn't? He could have a secret lover on the side or maybe he just doesn't flash his relationship status around to the whole world?"

"Kurt, he asked if I was your girlfriend! If that's not fishing then I don't know what is," she was really frustrated now, "Why do you have to be so stubborn and romantic. If you come out from this haircut without a date I'm going to hit you so hard your hair will fall out and you'll never be able to get another haircut again,"

"That's ok; he can massage my scalp,"

"For god's sake," Rachel groaned as the subway slowed to their stop, "That might be more of a reality than you think, you're currently getting more hair cut off than is growing at this stage, so bald you may very be sir,"

"Thank you Rachel," Kurt said, clearly trying to ignore her now, "I'll see you later," he waved her off before pushing open the door to the salon. Rachel huffed in frustration once more before walking away in the other direction, shaking her head.

"Back again Kurt?" Blaine questioned as Kurt sat down at his station.

"Yeah, we've got a gala coming up tomorrow and I wanted to change things up and give everyone a bit of a surprise. It's kind of a tradition now that we use the gala as an excuse to try new trends, styles, things. Last year most of my colleges arrived with a colour of the rainbow splashed through their hair to match their dress,"

"Sounds like fun," Blaine said, "Is there a theme?"

"It's usually along the lines of 'Do Something Daring'"

"Ok, and what kind of daring thing would you like to do today?" Blaine asked, his hands already running through Kurt's hair, gently scratching certain areas of his scalp.

"I want to go quite a bit shorter. The shortest I've ever had my hair was just a bit shorter than what you cut it too last time, and I think that by going a lot shorter, that will certainly shock everyone tomorrow night, while also going perfectly with my well tailored Tom Ford suit,"

"That sounds like a very classic mix," Blaine replied, "But I think that you'd very much suit a shorter look. We'll take you over to wash your hair and when we get back and have you dried we'll talk about the length," Kurt nodded and waited while Blaine fastened the cape around his neck before following him back to the basin. His hair washing time seemed to be getting shorter with each haircut, and in no time at all he was back in Blaine's chair, watching Blaine use his blow dryer to dry off his hair.

"Ok," Blaine began once he'd placed his dryer back in its holder, "How short were you thinking? Clippers all over or a combination of clippers and scissors?"

"I think a combination, I still want the top to have a bit of movement," Blaine nodded as he pulled up sections of Kurt's hair towards the front, looking at the ends through his fingers before dropping them down and doing it with another section, "But basically, just do whatever you think will suit me," Kurt added.

"Ok then, let's get started," Blaine said as he pulled out more than one set of clippers, "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to use my barbering tools for this,"

"No that's fine," Kurt replied as Blaine plugged his clippers in and placed his hand on top of Kurt's head, gently guiding it down.

The clippers quickly buzzed to life and Kurt let out a small shudder as he felt them placed at the base of his neck. This time though felt different from the time before. This time he could tell that more hair was being taken off by the fact that there was now a soft cool breeze blowing across his neck. He shivered again at the new feeling.

"Different isn't it?" Blaine said as he made another pass with his clippers up the back of Kurt's head, "Don't worry, there's still hair there, it's just a lot shorter than it was before," Kurt nodded as Blaine flicked more hair away before making another pass up. It wasn't long before Blaine had finished with all of his clippers and switched the final one off.

"Wow, it's short," Kurt said with a small gasp as he got his first proper look at his half finished haircut in the mirror.

"Please tell me you it," Blaine said with a worry as he froze, scissors and comb in hand.

"Yeah, it looks good. I'm excited to see the rest of it finished," Blaine let out a sigh of relief and continued moving to begin taking Kurt's top layers shorter.

"So what did you wear last year to this gala that was daring?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't go last year," Kurt replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have I brought up something I shouldn't," Blaine apologised.

"No it's ok; it was just a rough time. My dad was sick so I had to go back to Ohio and help take care of him after his surgery and treatment, his cancer came back again," Kurt explained at Blaine's confused look, "But he's doing a lot better now. He hasn't had any chemo in five months and the cancer seems to be staying away this time, so things are looking positive. But last year when I came back to New York, the gala was two days away and my boyfriend at the time broke up with me, after two and a half years together. Turns out I wasn't the only man in his life and his other bit on the side was moving to LA and he wanted to go with him. So instead of going to the gala I sat on my friend Mercedes couch and ate three pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and felt slightly better after that,"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. That's a horrible chain of events to have happen to you," Blaine said, his eyes meeting Kurt's in the mirror, Kurt just shrugged.

"It is what it is. Dad's ok and Liam's a jerk, and I'm better off without him,"

"Well, I hope that this year's gala will be a massive improvement on last years," Blaine said as he continued to cut Kurt's hair.

"Thanks, I know it will be," they both fell into a comfortable silence and Kurt just watched as Blaine finished his haircut.

"There you go, all ready to make a statement for tomorrow night," Blaine said as he undid the cape from around Kurt's neck and shook the hair to the floor.

"Wow, that's quite a pile," Kurt said as he looked at his cut hair on the floor.

"I took off quite a lot of hair," Blaine laughed, lifting his mirror to show Kurt.

"Shit," Kurt breathed out as he took in the back of his head, "It's so short,"

"Yeah, it is," laughed Blaine, "And I you don't mind Kurt, I'll just clean up your neck line with my straight razor, it works better than the clippers and taking off all of the little hairs, and it's easier to do without a cape around your neck," Blaine explained as he placed his mirror down and picked up what looked like a curved piece of wood. In one swift movement however, Blaine had flicked out the razor blade and was guiding Kurt's head down again, before moving his blade slowly and gently downwards in small strokes, removing all of the little hairs on Kurt's neck, all the way down passed the collar of his shirt. It was a quick job and before long Kurt was lifting his head again, admiring his new hair in the mirror.

"Well, if no one tried to dance with you tomorrow night Kurt, I will be heartbroken, that haircut deserves to be appreciated," Blaine said, sounding slightly down.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his voice also a little dejected, "Well, thanks for the haircut again Blaine. It really does look great, even if it might take some getting used to," Kurt said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Kurt, have a great night tomorrow night," all Kurt could do was nod as he reluctantly turned away from Blaine and made his way to the front of the salon to pay. He could see Rachel waiting for him outside.

"Holy shit Kurt," she gasped in surprise as Kurt came out to meet her.

"Rachel, you never swear,"

"I know, but this deserves a curse word. You look amazing, very Ryan Gosling,"

"Thanks Rach," Kurt said as he took her arm in his and began leading them down the street to their favourite Thai takeout place.

"You don't seem very happy, do you not like it?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, I love it, I really do. It's just-,"

"Blaine?" Rachel asked, cutting Kurt's sentence short.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Is it weird? I hardly know anything about him, other than what nearly three hours of haircut conversation can give, but I just feel different than I have before with guys. He's different," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Maybe he's your soul mate," Rachel suggested, earning a confused look from Kurt, "Look, I'm not saying that soul mates are real or that you feel a spark or a shock or something the first time you touch, but maybe there's something deeper there that's trying to connect the two of you?" Rachel said, turning to look straight at Kurt.

"That's very spiritual of you Rachel,"

"I'm not saying that you have to believe what I'm saying but when I was with Finn, that's what things were like. Something just clicked and even though there were times when we both tried to fight it, we knew that there was something else that wanted us to be together. I know that if he was still with us that we'd be together and we'd be happy, we may have fought like cats and dogs at times, but we loved each other," Kurt felt a tug on his arm and turned to see that Rachel had stopped walking, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh Rach, I miss him too," Kurt pulled her into a hug right in the middle of the side walk, "But are you really saying that what you and Finn had is what you think Blaine and I could have?"

"Yeah," Rachel said softly with a nod, "Although I don't think you guys would fight as much as Finn and I did, and there certainly won't be a pregnancy scare," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Thanks Rach,"

Kurt decided not to tell Rachel that he'd booked yet another haircut for himself only three weeks later. He'd decided that three weeks was all he could go without seeing Blaine, and he didn't Rachel cheering him on or chastising him for getting another haircut.

This time though when he arrived, it was an assistant that lead Kurt over to Blaine's chair, explaining that Blaine would be with him shortly. Kurt thanked her and waited, watching the opening towards the back for when Blaine would come out.

"Kurt," Blaine said as soon as he stepped up behind the chair, "I'm sorry but I'm refusing to cut your hair for you today,"

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly taken aback.

"You've been in here four times over the last eight weeks, and if we keep this up then eventually it'll get to the point where I'll be shaving your head and I can't do that for two reasons,"

"Two reasons?" Kurt asked, he could only think of one.

"Number one, I could never shave off all of your gorgeous hair, it would be a tragedy for all involved," Blaine explained. That was the reason Kurt thought of, but he couldn't think of a second, "And secondly, if I shave your head that would mean a longer time between growth and a longer time between when I get to see you and I would rather sacrifice my time seeing you, than you ending up bald," Blaine took a deep breath when he'd finished, but he didn't bring his eyes up to meet Kurt's.

"We've been so stupid," Kurt said with a small laugh, Blaine's head snapped up to look at Kurt with a confused look, "We've really gone about this the wrong way haven't we, ok, let me do this right," Kurt stood from the chair and turned to face Blaine, "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I'm twenty five years old. I work my butt off at Vogue almost seven days a week. I haven't been on a proper date in over two years, and I like you Blaine," Kurt stuck his hand out once he'd finished, waiting for Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, also twenty five. I'm a hairdresser and barber, working six days a week when needed. I haven't been on a date in over a year and haven't had a boyfriend in three, and I like you too Kurt," Blaine finished with a smile as he placed his hand in Kurt's and shook it.

"Ok then, what are you up to tonight?" Kurt asked, still holding Blaine's hand in his own.

"Well, you were my last client of the day, so I guess I'm free,"

"I know this great Thai place a couple of blocks over, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Blaine replied.

"Well ok then," Kurt said with a shy smile.

"Ok then,"


End file.
